In general, a power converter includes an inverter circuit that generates AC power by receiving DC power and a control circuit for controlling the inverter circuit. In recent years, downsizing of the power converter has been demanded. Particularly, in the field of hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles, it is desired that the power converter is mounted outside a cabin, especially, in an engine room, occupying as small space as possible and in order to improve mountability on a vehicle, further downsizing is required.
Furthermore, there is a tendency that an operation time or an operation condition (high output torque condition) of a motor used as a driving source is extended and improvement of the reliability of the power converter is also demanded simultaneously.
An example for improving the reliability of the power converter, especially, a welding section is disclosed in PTL 1 (JP-A-2011-134813) and PTL 2 (JP-A-2011-172401).
However, the vibration conduction of the power converter mounted on the vehicle is severe and further improvement of the connection reliability of the internal components of the power converter is required.